


Who You Love

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Comeplay, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral, Sexual Torture, Spanking, Toys, alternative universe, dirty talk/slut shaming, mild dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom kidnaps Harry and has a little bit of fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hardyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardyness/gifts).



> Commissioned by Hardyness. I'm sorry for this being so late... I had some technical and personal difficulties.  
> I'm closing for commissions for now, purely because I will be going to America for a few months and I don't know if I'll be able to post anything during my stay there. Thank you so much, guys <3

  **A/N:** Commissioned by Hardyness. I'm sorry for this being so late... I had some technical and personal difficulties.

I'm closing for commissions for now, purely because I will be going to America for a few months and I don't know if I'll be able to post anything during my stay there. Thank you so much, guys <3

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Tom kidnaps Harry and has a little bit of fun with him.

 **Warnings:** Dub/con, nipple play, dirty talk/slut shaming, anal, oral, fingering, bondage, toys, spanking, alternative universe, sexual torture, comeplay, fluff

**Who You Love**

Chapter 1

**The Chase**

It had started as a one time thing, but I guess I can assume that by now you already know one time things quickly have their sequels, with or without intention.

Like a guilty pleasure, part of the reason why one would enjoy the wrong things in the first place would be because it always has that certain something achingly similar to forbidden fruit. It appears to be in our human nature to always succumb and take just one bite, and another, and another... All the way until we get to its core where the seed of all that is dark lingers.

And once we swallow that too, we allow the darkness to grow within.

Harry would not admit that this was wrong or dirty as he told himself that he was still married and a good person underneath. He just had a very colorful imagination, so to speak... And it wasn't like it was hurting anyone, right?

His lover had once rolled his eyes at him and told him that deep down, we're all fucked up. The only difference between humans and animals is that we sometimes use our heads instead of following our primal instincts. Once we follow those instead, things shift. The world becomes an even darker place.

But this had not been Tom's plan. Tom, with his intelligence and dark mind haunted by even darker thoughts, had not come up with this.

This was Harry's plan all along.

* * *

With a plastic cup of coffee in one hand and his smartphone in another, Harry was on his way back home when it happened. It was to happen when he was least expecting it which could have been any time - Harry often allowed his mind to wander and forget, as the entire world sadly did not just evolve around Harry's fantasies. Harry did not notice the black van following him right now, all that was on Harry's mind was some decent breakfast.

Harry texted his husband to say he would cook tonight – just a few more weeks until he'd have his diploma, and be a certified doctor.

Harry couldn't wait.

With a smile on his face and an extra bounce in his step, Harry rounded a corner and inhaled the clean air. In this part of town there weren't a lot of people, or at least not in the current time – everyone was either at work, school, or still asleep. Harry had only now found out his class had been cancelled. He had left home in a rush for nothing today.

Harry liked to think that being with Tom Riddle had matured him somewhat. Of course, he would've preferred to sleep in... But he was not bothered by the fact that he had gotten up early for no reason. Now he'd have an extra hour to clean their apartment or catch up with that one tv show he adored so much.

Licking his lips, Harry's mind wandered to Tom again. Tom would probably be at work now, barking orders at his secretary... Harry felt slight amusement at that. It had been him of all people, who had tamed Tom Riddle. The only perfect fit to a man who truly was an enigma was a mere university student. How _ironic_.

As the shadows of the waking city swallowed Harry up completely, Harry sipped from his coffee. He had never truly liked coffee before meeting Tom but now it reminded him of lazy Sunday afternoons spent in bed, lips dragging over his own after dinner. The hot beverage reminded Harry of his lover and that warmed him up in ways and in places no one had ever been capable of achieving before.

His musings of domestic romance were cut short when hands wrapped around his waist and mouth from behind. Harry released a muffled, surprised shriek when he was pulled backwards, into a firm body, his legs kicking out and his arms flailing. Panic gripped his chest and his coffee fell to the ground. The flimsy plastic lid couldn't keep the brown liquid from spilling all over the pavement, a bit of it splattering over Harry's new shoes like blood. Harry dug his nails into the wrist of the man behind him, his eyes wide behind his glasses while his heart pounded in his chest. This couldn't be happening. Was he still dreaming?

With adrenaline rushing through his veins Harry started trying to yell out.

'Don't fight,' a voice growled into his ear and Harry whined as he kept struggling anyway. No one was around to see, and no one was around to help...

Harry tried to bite the hand covering his mouth but all that got him was the tightening of that arm around his ribcage and Harry was wise enough to stop – if his ribs would crack then he was fucked and he would not risk a punctured lung. He had half the mind to wonder if the person was trying to rob him... But instead he was being dragged into a van.

He was being kidnapped.

The door slammed shut and Harry struggled as cable ties were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, his entire body squirming. A hand gripped his chin and for the first time, Harry looked into the dark eyes of his kidnapper.

Recognition flickered in his eyes for just a brief moment and then he whimpered.

'What the hell are you doing?' he demanded in a voice that he wished sounded more confident than he was feeling. His kidnapper was deviously handsome and didn't seem to care much for Harry's opinion. Instead he reached into his pocket, popped open a bottle of pills and squeezed Harry's nose shut when he refused to open up.

'Open your mouth,' the man ordered and Harry tried to hold his breath as long as possible but just as he was starting to feel dizzy his kidnapper took his chance and shoved two pills into the back of Harry's throat. Harry gagged – struggled to spit them out but it was no use. With his throat massaged like this they slid down easily.

Today would not be the calm day Harry had wanted it to be.

'You'll start feeling very sleepy in a bit,' he murmured and Harry blinked harshly. Pills... _Sleeping pills?_

Harry cursed loudly – but his kidnapper smirked and then he stepped out of the van, into the driver's seat. He did not care.

He just waited patiently until Harry's hateful voice died down.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes his sight was very blurry and his head felt fuzzy. His body bounced up, down, up, down... And he realized he was tossed over someone's shoulder like a sack potatoes. A broad shoulder dug uncomfortably into his stomach and he only managed a weak whine - his arms felt heavier than they were supposed to be, but he still managed to drag his nails over the kidnapper's clothed back. If the kidnapper noticed anything, well, he sure didn't show it.

The staircase Harry was being carried down on was dark and Harry mused that he was being led to a basement. The dark shadows seemed to blend into one another - Harry was not wearing his glasses anymore. He couldn't see a thing.

Feeling woozy, Harry closed his eyes again and drifted off.

* * *

When Harry woke up again, he was strapped to a comfortable chair in indeed a basement.

There was only one source of light and it came from a small lamp positioned on a table, and its light was directly aimed in Harry's face, burning into his eyes. Harry groaned - his body felt sluggish and it was a feeling he did not like and furthermore, he wasn't entirely sure where he was either. A weak moan fell from his lips as his head drooped again. His chin dug into his chest and for a moment Harry thought that he could sleep again but the harsh snap of fingers distracted him and he had to lift up his head with difficulty to look the man in front of him in the eye.

_Man. Kidnapper._

'Don't fall asleep on me again,' the stranger said with amusement glinting in his eyes. Harry blinked, and then he gasped.

'You __kidnapped_ _ me!' Harry accused him and he tried to force himself to become more awake. He still could not see very well but he saw the silhouette of the man coming closer, slowly, as though he was testing the waters. Harry's arms tried to move but they were tied to the chair and Harry released a frustrated curse.  His kidnapper was talented when it came to sneaking around and getting Harry, and the bounds that were tying Harry in place would not budge. 'Who are you?! Let me __go_ _!'

The man chuckled.

'You may call me Tom, darling dear, and I am not intending on letting you go any time soon.'

Noticing how Tom's eyes raked over his body, Harry scowled and glanced down, only to notice that he was __naked_ _ _._ He could feel his face burn, embarrassed beyond belief when he also noticed the full feeling in his bottom. He was being stretched open by something heavy - he was mortified to conclude that the stranger had put a  _plug_ inside of him while he had been unconscious. His thighs were slick with the lube that had been used to slide it in with ease.

Harry's bright green eyes shot up and his legs strained to press closer together but it was no use and a humiliated noise fell from his lips. Shifting had jarred the toy inside of him.

The man named Tom grinned.

'Don't act so shy. I've seen you flaunt your body before, acting like no one can ever touch you.'

The violation of it made Harry flush dark. This man had taken the time for this and undoubtedly he had been preparing this for a while if Harry just went by the words he was speaking. All while Harry had been unaware.

Was Harry truly that dense?

'What are you _talking_ about – ' Harry cut himself off with a strangled curse when Tom trailed his fingertips over his naked thighs. His touch was warm, far more pleasant than it ought to be. He would control Harry's body with practised ease the way a musician would easily play an instrument. It dawned on Harry that he was not here for his own pleasure, not entirely.

This Tom wanted to do things to Harry.

'You're a dirty boy, Harry Potter, and those deserve to be punished.' The weight of those words made tears prickle in his eyes - he was  _not_ a dirty boy, he really was not, and as petulant as he felt he somehow also felt unbelievably turned on and he didn't want to be. He  _shouldn't_ have to be. It wasn't fair.

'I'm not a dirty boy,' Harry argued weakly and Tom laughed. He was beautiful... And shamefully Harry's cock stirred when Tom slowly took it in hand and started stroking it, Harry's body instinctively leaning forward as though desiring a kiss. He really ought to know better.

_Why was he allowing this?_

Tom chuckled and just as he had managed to get Harry to become hard, he moved away. Harry wasn't aroused enough to start leaking precome yet but soon he knew he would be, without a doubt. Harry rarely needed lube when he masturbated.

'For days now, you had me wondering about what I could do to you. There were so many things on my mind after all... And even a man like me sometimes gets overwhelmed with fantasies.'

__Fantasies_. Yes, Harry knew a thing or two about those... It was part of the reason why he was here right now after all, but Harry tried to force that thought away. _

Trying to jerk free from his bonds or in the very least cross his legs and hide his stupid erection instead, Harry closed his eyes in concentration and growled under his breath. Harry refused to go down without a fight.

'You  _asshole,_ if you think I can just let you do this to me then – '

'Then what?' Tom mused and Harry's eyes snapped open again to glower at him. Tom was holding a cockring in his hands and Harry  _whined,_ his balls drawn tight. Tom clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head as though he disapproved of Harry's feeble attempts at getting free, an evil smirk playing at his lips. Harry wanted to punch him.

Tom walked back to Harry and kneeled in front of him, facing Harry's cock shamelessly and almost gently rolling down the cockring down Harry's stiff manhood, mindful, as though he had bent down to tie Harry's shoelaces for him. He tapped the side when it was snug around the base of Harry's cock and it started vibrating.

Harry choked on air and Tom's smirk only grew bigger.

'Don't worry sweet thing. I am just making sure that you will stay with me for a long time.'

'What the –  _let me go now!_ ' Harry angrily demanded. He sneered when Tom slowly started stroking him, his eyes squeezing shut again. The fingers of Tom's free hand brushed over Harry's chin and he grinned cruelly.

'Look at me,' Tom demanded and Harry shook his head. This was so embarrassing... He felt so vulnerable and he shouldn't feel so damned aroused, but he simply was and it was terrible and wonderful at the same time. It wasn't fair. 'Look me in the eye and convince me that you don't want this, and then I'll stop.'

Harry's lips trembled – the drag of Tom's dry palm ached over his sensitive skin but the stimulation was more than welcome.

With some effort Harry managed to open his eyes and look into Tom's blue eyes, whimpering.

'I- I don't, I don't want,' Harry stammered before his head fell back with a broken moan as Tom dug his thumb into the head of Harry's swollen cock. ' _Oh god.'_

 _He did _want_.  _ Harry wanted it, a lot. It had been days since his husband had touched him and looking back on it, it made sense now but  _still_. Harry was just a person with cravings and needs underneath it all and there was only so much he could take. He tried to ignore the gentle humming of the vibrating cockring around his cock, he tried to ignore how it made him feel, tried to ignore Tom's stupid hands but it was proving to be a very difficult task. It was torture.

It was brilliant.

'That was pathetic,' Tom observed. He pressed a soft kiss against Harry's thigh nonetheless, as if he was trying to take the sting off his words. 'Now let's try this again.  __I don't want you to touch me, Tom._   _Eight simple words – that should not be difficult to remember. As I recall, you've passed tests far more difficult than this.'

It was an insult to both Harry's intelligence and his sense of control and Harry fully recognized it for that. He was going to say something about that, too, but then Tom's kisses trailed upward and Harry became distracted with the feeling of Tom's lips on his skin, his mouth gaping at him as his hot breath fanned over his cock. Harry wanted to be good, he wanted to resist... Surely he couldn't just surrender to another person like this. There had to be some way...

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of gross things, he tried to think about yesterday's class about bloodclots and he tried to recall the images his teacher had shown him only to have another broken moan fall from his mouth when Tom's long tongue came out and  _licked_ him from base to tip. Harry was positively leaking now, there was no way that the wetness wasn't dripping down the base of his cock. Maybe Tom had seen it. Maybe he had licked it all off.

'I can't hear you,' Tom singsonged and Harry growled.

'I don't want you to –  _fuck,_ nngh...' Harry cut himself off again when Tom's hand loosely stroked him while his wicked mouth engulfed just the tip, his mouth a teasing heat. The tight ring of his lips was wonderful, his sinful tongue delicious.

'Don't worry, I would never fuck you without your permission.'

 __Cheeky bastard_ ,  _Harry wanted to say, but he was at a loss for words. It felt really good... The vibrations mixed with Tom's mouth made Harry pant, sweat breaking out on his forehead. At least with his mouth full Tom couldn't say those dirty words... Sinful pleasure went through Harry's mind and he knew that he was probably lucky to have that cockring, because it was saving him from very embarrassingly orgasming prematurely.

Even though being naked in front of his kidnapper was already an embarrassment in itself.

Tom pulled off with a wet  _pop_ and jerked Harry loosely in a tight fist, staring at his flushed face, his parted lips, his half lidded eyes.

'You are  _delicious_ ,' he stated and Harry groaned because he wanted that mouth on his cock, he didn't want it to mock him, 'such a pretty boy.'

Brushing his fingers over the side of Harry's face, Harry took in a wavering breath, refusing to beg for something he never really wanted in the first place. Tom's saliva was drying on his hot skin.

'Did you give up already? That was rather quick. Alas, I must admit, that it is quite the compliment too...'

'Fuck you,' Harry spat. Tom tutted him and much to Harry's dismay, he got up and walked to a small table across Harry, where various objects laid. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach when Tom then turned around with a silver chain with two clamps attached to it.

Harry leaned back as far as he could in the chair he was tied into, his eyes widening.

'No – I don't want  _that_ ,' Harry managed to bring out and Tom paused, considering him for a moment. He kneeled in front of Harry again and Harry thought he was gonna suck his cock but instead Tom pressed a kiss at the center of his chest, tucking the chain into his pocket so he could use his hands to slide over Harry's sides, his thumbs pressing into Harry's stiff little nipples. Harry shuddered.

'It won't hurt. I would never hurt you, lovely.'

'I'm not a  _girl,_ ' Harry grunted.

'So then you surely would not mind.'

Tom appeared to have some kind of oral fixation on Harry. He leaned down and licked over Harry's nipple, just once, rolling each within his thumb and indexfinger, and then he attached the clamps to them.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from complaining, a muffled noise escaping his mouth when Tom tugged on the chain just lightly.

'Are you paying attention?'

Harry nodded stupidly. The pain was sharp and accompanied with the throbbing of his cock, it was already killing him.

'Good. This is only the start.'

With that, Tom brushed his fingers over Harry's thighs again, drawing absentminded patterns while his smoldering eyes bored into Harry's.

Yeah, this would take a while.

 

 


	2. The Catch

**Who You Love**

Chapter 2

**The Catch**

It would be easy to lose track of time in the heat of the moment, but Tom would never let Harry do so.

Of this, Harry was certain.

The skin around his nipples was becoming red and puffy from abuse – his balls drawn tight, his hole clenching on the toy, his arms trembling in their feeble attempt to break free and his cock so hard it was straining against Harry's stomach. The steady hum of the cockring was the only audible sound apart from Harry's labored breaths. He was stretched thin, too thin - he could lose his mind so easily. He just needed one last push.

Harry was, quite literally, aroused yet somehow so angry beyond repair.

As Tom stood back and watched the masterpiece he had created, a flush crept up Harry's neck all the way to his cheekbones, his green eyes so very much filled with fight and lust. Mainly lust, however. Harry never had been someone who would roll over easily and bare their throat to whomever willing to sneak in a bite.

It was what Tom loved most about him.

To be honest, Harry had been holding up better than expected. Ten minutes it had been, since Tom had really started torturing him. There were bite marks, scratch marks littered all over Harry's body. He looked like something that belonged in a painting with his eyes red rimmed, his lips quivering. He was beautiful.

'You don't have to do this to me,' Harry groaned softly. Tom walked forwards and yanked a bit on the chain, just because he could, just because it would coax such a wonderful sound out of the male in front of him. He then bent down at the waist and pressed a hard kiss against Harry's pulsating throat, so full of life, beads of sweat trickling down. His teeth dug in and Harry gasped – before Harry knew it Tom's hands were wrapping around his throat and his lips were sucking harder than Harry thought was possible. It left a stinging sensation on his skin and he knew he was marked once more. There was no way to avoid something like that.

Harry vaguely wondered how he was supposed to hide all these marks on his body.

' _Oh my God_ ,' Harry mumbled stupidly and Tom chuckled in that low, throaty way, that way that always sent shivers down Harry's spine. He sobbed when Tom's fingers flicked his cock.

'I will not take you unless you beg me to,' Tom murmured in reply, a gentle offering, a crude way of saying that he would torture him until Harry would beg for the grande finale Tom had planned for him.

'Untie me,' Harry whined. 'Please, my husband will get so mad –'

'Your husband has not nearly fucked you as much as you want him to. Just admit it, Harry Potter – you welcome that toy inside of you, but you want  _more_ . You want my cock.'

As Tom dragged his nails down Harry's chest Harry made another noise that was undeniably defeated. Harry's stomach clenched at the crude words but he did not deny it. He had missed the sex more than anything... Had craved it, even.

Tom wore a knowing look in his eyes and Harry tried to look away but was punished by a smack on his thighs before Tom turned away again. Harry found himself leaning forward in his seat as though chasing after Tom's bodyheat but it was no use. Tom was already on the other side of the room.

Harry had never truly explored the mixture of pain and pleasure before, not to this extent. He was torn between enjoying himself a bit too much, and crying out in shame and humiliation. He wasn't like the person he pretended to be to the outside world, anymore. Harry was unwound. Stripped to the core.

Harry's breath hitched when Tom was holding a knife.

'What-'

'Don't fret, precious,' Tom purred in a soothing tone. He knelt down and cut Harry's feet loose, and then his wrists, and he pressed a kiss against the side of Harry's face. 'You're free, Harry Potter. What will you do now?'

Harry felt like he wasn't truly free. How could he ever escape this moment, this wonderful, terrible moment, where his limbs were heavy and his mind clouded with lust? He licked his dry lips and remained seated and Tom pulled him up by the arm and guided him over to the table by the elbow. The knife remained forgotten nearby the chair.

With a hand pressed firmly between his shoulderblades, Harry was forced to bend until his cheek was pressed against the wooden table, his spine arched, his ass presented lewdly.

'I don't think you truly want to be free,' Tom mused, 'I think all you truly tried to do was act like the good boy everyone thinks you are. But we all have secrets, Harry, and you have a lot of dirty ones.'

A shudder went down Harry's spine when Tom pried his cheeks apart and cold air hit Harry's hole, clenching instinctively. The smack came hard and unexpected and Harry's eyes rolled into his skull as the pain rippled through his skin.

_Oh_ .

It was the sound of an elastic band snapping against something – it was sharp and undeniably loud in its own simplicity and it made Harry choke on air when Tom did it again, on his other cheek. He had been spanked before – Harry's been fucked in ways that shouldn't be legal, but this had always been and always would be his weakness.

The pain danced along his spine and Harry dug his nails into the table.

' _Please_ ,' Harry sobbed. The chain was still on his chest and his nipples rubbed over the tabletop too, the surface too rough on his sensitive skin, his throat throbbing from where Tom had left his latest mark. Harry's thighs trembled and Tom just kept  _smacking_ him, over and over again, mercilessly so.

'Please what?' Tom asked and Harry had no reply to that. He wanted the humiliation to stop, he wanted it to never end. He wanted to  _get fucked_ yet he wanted to go home, where he wouldn't have to feel guilty about desiring this.

Tom's broad palms rubbed over Harry's reddening, burning skin and then spread Harry again and Harry moaned as Tom slowly dragged out the plug, only to ram it back inside. 'Imagine this to be my cock, sweet thing. How would you feel? How happy would you be right now if I would fill you up like this? If I would come inside of you?'

The lube was drying between Harry's cheeks but he didn't mind at all. The rough drag made him feel good, it made him feel even naughtier. He could feel Tom's erection pressed against his bum and just the fact that Tom was still fully clothed turned him on. Flashes of memories went by Harry's eyes but he could not linger on them for too long – he was distracted by the animalistic noises he was hearing, and then he realized that they were coming from himself.

'You can say the words, Harry, and do us both a favor.'

Harry  _could_ say the words, oh God he  _could_ , and there really was no way for him to avoid the inevitable was there? His cock was a heavy throbbing weight in between his legs and when he looked down he saw it was flushed darker than he had ever seen it before. Harry needed release and he knew that he had no other choice. He would just have to ignore his stupid pride, there was no other way... A strangled noise fell from his lips when Tom pushed the plug in undeniably deep.

'F-fuck me, fuck me please, you  _have_ to fuck me – ' he babbled and it was like Tom had broken a dam. He could vaguely hear the sound of a zipper, feel Tom's cock press against his rim, and then Tom was utterly  _ramming_ in without even caring about being gentle.

He started fucking Harry ruthlessly and all Harry could do was try to keep himself spread as much as possible.

'Oh my god,' Harry choked as his eyes rolled shut, a breathless stream of  __ uh uh uh _ _ _ f _ alling from his stupid mouth as Tom pounded into him, his nails digging into Harry's tender skin. His hips continuously smacked into Harry's bottom and the delicious drag of his thick cock against Harry's inner walls was almost too much.

'You  _ bitch, _ ' Tom snapped and Harry could just sob, starry eyed as he only managed to take it, his hands uselessly gripping into nothingness.

'Fuck me,' Harry croaked. He was rewarded with a loud slap on his ass cheek, and then again and again and  _ _again_ _ and it  _ hurt _ , but it felt brilliant at the same time. 'Fuck me,  _ fuck me- _ '

Tom gripped the back of Harry's head and yanked it up by the hair to press a sloppy kiss against Harry's willing lips and Harry swiveled his hips against Tom's, enjoying the rubbing of his cock against his prostate, the soreness in his bum. Tom was panting – he was close, Harry just knew it. Seeing Harry like this did things to Tom and he too had been drawn tight with his own excitement. He had probably waited days, weeks even, preparing everything, the finest details.

'Come in my ass,' Harry filthily breathed because Tom had broken him. Once more he had poked through the walls Harry had built, effortlessly, easily. Tom started to shiver and Harry knew he had him when he felt the heat between his asscheeks, over the small of his back where Tom painted his come all over Harry.

Tom turned him around and did not allow himself to come down from his orgasm. Instead he pulled off the cockring and tossed it into a random direction, jerking Harry off earnestly, the plug shoved back in, teeth biting persistently against his throat. Tom was keeping Harry full of come - a promise, that he would fuck him again later.

Tom was in a frenzy. He was as eager for Harry to orgasm as though his own was depending on it and Harry whined.

'Kiss me, kiss me, k-'

Harry got his kiss, and Tom squeezed his orgasm out of Harry.

For a moment Harry just  _ drifted. _

It was like he wasn't really in his own body anymore. He could feel Tom release his nipples from the nipple clamps, could feel a wet wash cloth cleaning off the come off his body, one of the many signs that this had really happened. He felt so very tired right now and he had no idea what time it was, but he felt like he could sleep for the entire day, whatever was left of it anyway.

With hands on his hips he got pulled up again and he stumbled, groaning. Tom chuckled.

'You ought to get up now.' Harry was too weakboned to even lift a hand so he shrugged his shoulders and made a muffled noise from where his face was pressed into Tom's suit, utterly exhausted and already sore. 'Harry.'

'Just a minute,' Harry grumbled though he knew he was going to need more than a minute. Yeah, this had been better than his fantasy ever could have been... And Tom had done so well. Harry would gladly participate in whatever Tom wanted him to do, if only just to show his gratitude.

Tom huffed in mild amusement, patting at Harry's sore, bare bottom.

'I shall draw you a bath.'

'Hmm. You're the best.'

'And you are worthy of only the best.' His husband pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and walked off. 'But I'm still not carrying you to the bathroom.'

Harry grunted and slumped over the table again.

He'd get up in a bit.

 


End file.
